Touhou wrecks X
by CybeastFalzar
Summary: This here story has one purpose. Take a story someone knows. Then, one character is replaced with a Touhou OR a Touhou shows up out of nowhere. Finally, attempting to keep to the original personalities of the characters, how do things go? Does the story derail completely and go off on a meaningless tangent? Each chapter is its own one-shot.
1. History Rewritten: Eclipse if

Original: Eclipse (Let's face it, who here wants Twilight to fall apart somewhere along the line?)  
Interference: Keine for the Biology teacher

_Remember the part where the two of them are in Biology and the teacher catches them writing notes to one another? ("Excuse me, Mr. Cullen, did you have something to share with the class?") And Edward shrugs it off with a blase "my notes?", producing a transcription of the lecture? This is if Keine was substituting that day... After all, unlike a normal person, she'd SEE the part where Edward swaps the conversation notes for the lecture ones, given that she enjoys teaching and doesn't put up with nonsense._

That part:  
Keine: "Excuse me, did you have something to share with us?"  
Edward: "My notes?"  
Keine (to self) "He moved fast, but I saw him swap those. He's not normal, that's for sure... Youkai in disguise, maybe?"  
Keine: "Mr. Cullen, could I see you after class?"  
Edward (Having read her mind and realizing that she was no ordinary teacher AND knew something was up): "I don't see why not. "  
Bella (Whispering to Edward): "Huh? What..."  
Edward (whispering to her): "Shh. We don't want to cause trouble."

After class:  
Keine locks the door.  
Edward: "OK. I'll ask first. Who are you?"  
Keine: "My, how rude. Normally, the teacher does all the talking, but I think it's clear to BOTH of us that neither of us is normal. And I was watching you. The second I saw you swap those, your face suddenly became very annoyed. You can hide it from her, but not from me. What are you really?"  
Edward: "I have no need to hide it from her. She knows already. "  
Keine: "A non-answer. Typical. I have my ways of finding out information. You're obviously not human. I'm not, either. And you very obviously know that, or you wouldn't be having this conversation in the first place. Why are you with that girl? What's your aim?"  
Edward: "I love her. I have no aim."  
Keine: "I can change that... If you truly believe you have been inevitably altered by that love, I might have no choice. A youkai masquerading as a human? How bizarre. And how impossible to keep going."  
Edward: "Is youkai really your word for vampire? It doesn't seem right."  
Keine: "So you're a vampire. I've got to say, you're easier to get along with than the Scarlets. And no. Youkai is a blanket term that describes any supernatural creature. Kappa, tengu, demons, angels, vampires, they all fit under it."  
Edward: "How could you possibly change my love? I'll die before I let you try that!"  
Keine: "I have the power to erase history, Mr. Cullen. Or rather, everyone's memory of it. I can easily erase the history of this love affair from Bella's mind.  
Edward: "You what? That's ridiculous. No one has that kind of power."  
Keine: "I know a way for us to settle this... on a battlefield. I'm trying to save us all. Why would you expose youkai to humans?"  
Edward: "Excuse me. All i knew about were us and the werewolves."  
Keine: "Werewolves? Those are my kin of sorts. We'll battle on a full moon. I win, you disappear from Bella's mind."  
Edward: "And if you lose, I get to continue with this. Damnit, I know what I'm doing!"  
Keine: "So be it."

Full Moon:  
Keine: "No regrets, I hope?"  
Edward: "If I die, my family will hunt you down. And what the heck happened to you?"  
Keine: "Erasing history. I'll just erase yours. And I'm a were-hakutaku. I create history in this form. Originally, I WAS going to make Bella think you were talking with your rival Jacob. But she has a mysterious resistance to my power, so I had to take more... drastic action."  
Edward: "Out with it! What did you do to her?"  
Keine: "Oh me, oh my. Such a temper. I did nothing at all. That is, unless making her watch this fight and taking her back home with me if you lose counts as 'doing something to her.' Does it?"  
Edward: "WHERE IS SHE?!"  
Keine: "Over there." *points to Bella, who's tied up nearby.*  
Edward: "DIE!"  
Keine successfully defeats Edward because A: He can't fly, B: He only knows melee combat, and she has DANMAKU. and C: He's consistently looking at Bella.  
Keine: "It's been fun, but really, goodbye."  
Edward: "No, don't..."  
A gap opens in space. Keine takes Bella and flies into it.  
The gap closes.

Keine takes Bella to meet Yukari. Soon afterwards, after trying to manipulate 50 different borders in relation to Bella (and having her "no mental manipulation" shield thing block all of them, including when Ran and Chen decide to try danmaku persuasion [we're using the "danmaku is mental only" theory]) they throw her into the Bamboo Forest of the Lost.

Keine: "Originally, I'd planned to wipe your mind of us and youkai in general and send you back home, but it seems that, for better or worse, you're almost completely immune to our power. Others, however, are not. As far as the outside world is concerned, you never existed. Even Edward no longer remembers you.

Bella: "WHY? Why would you do this? Where the hell am I, and what do you mean he no longer remembers me?!"

Keine: *smacks forehead*  
Keine (to self): "I KNEW we should have printed an information packet..."  
Keine explains Gensokyo and her power.

Bella: "So... I'm going to be stuck here forever?"  
Keine: "Yes. I didn't want it this way..."

END.


	2. Tearing Gaps in Portal

Story: Portal

Interference: Yukari (who else)

"Please place the device on the ground, and put your hands above your head." Stated GLaDOS, who Chell had stopped listening to after her "victory candescence"

She ignored her, and put one portal on a wall, and another on the floor, then she jumped into the portal. Moving along, she went to open a door. And walked inside. Then, she was outside.

"..."

"I imagine you're wondering why you are outside. But wasn't escape your goal? I can get you out of here easily. All you need to do is give me the device." stated Yukari, holding out her hands for it. "This was never supposed to be created. Two many portals will result in the end of everything. Damn kappa... they lost the files i gave them, and this was the result. I've had to go everywhere, and clean up the mess when someone gets too smart with physics and makes one of these."

"..."

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"..."

"THERE you are. I almost thought you'd left us before the party began. Why would you do a silly thing like that? And as for you, lady. Not you, the lady twirling her parasol. I don't know how you got in here, but Aperture Science is VERY interested in those powers our preliminary tests indicate you have. So we can't let you leave." GLaDOS came on the speakers nearby as a containment sphere made of psionic power repressors rose around them.

"..."

"Please... Well, I can't take you out of here, but I can certainly take you back with me. Do you want to go to Gensokyo with me?"

*nod*

"There will be no return. Are you sure?"

*nod*

"OK."

She took Chell to Gensokyo and Chell lived in the human village.


	3. Shutting Down Unauthorized Portals

Original Story: Portal  
Interference: Yukari replaces Chell.

"Hello, and welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center testing facilities. We hope your brief detention in the relaxation vault has been a pleasant one." GLaDOS began her usual spiel for the new test subject. ID # 13371-1. Name: OKAY ARUM YUKI.

_The name seems like a pretty nice target for teasing... _GLaDOS thought. She so enjoyed test subjects. The look on their face when they found out... priceless. She had a folder with screenshots of their face when she finally revealed the truth. But she had a test subject, so it was time to start testing. This whole thing took place while she gave the introductory spiel.

Elsewhere, in the Relaxation Center, the test subject was listening to this spiel and laughing to herself. _That idiot AI won't know what hit her. I came here with one purpose: Shut down Aperture Science. It looks like my disguise was successful._ _Now, the only way to get to her without triggering the alarm is to play her game. _As the portal opened, the test subject smiled. "Now then... Let's see who's smarter. The AI who manipulates the environment? Or I, the youkai of boundaries?"

"Please place the Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube on the Aperture Science Super Colliding Super Button." GLaDOS said, oblivious to the real purpose of Yukari's being there. For it was Yukari. OKAY ARUM YUKI was actually an anagram for Yukari Yakumo. As she continued to solve tests easily, she thought about why she was here.

* * *

"Mistress, are you OK?" Ran asked.

She was once again feeling really tired. It felt like something else was using her borderlands and creating gaps.

"Ran. Have there been any new developments in the outside world I should be aware of? Like, say, portal technology?" she asked, all business.

"Not anything I know of. And Chen's worse than useless at recon. She was recently spotted sometime last week. That was not fun to erase, let me tell you." Ran replied.

"Good to know. I- *thud*" Yukari abruptly collapsed in mid-sentence.

"Mistress?! Are you ok?" Ran asked.

"Get Nitori. Now. Bring her here... I need her help. Someone is creating unauthorized mechanical gaps... I'll have to shut them down." Yukari replied.

* * *

"I cannot allow anyone to create unauthorized portals. I know for a fact she kills everyone at the end of testing. Therefore, my plan is to play the obedient test subject, then fake my death at the end. At this point, I will sneak into wherever she is, and put her offline. PERMANENTLY. Then, I will take the entire building, and scatter it throughout the borderlands. Any questions?" Yukari asked.

"Is this really necessary?" Nitori asked. "It doesn't seem to be doing any harm."

"If they continue portal research, it may lead them to our dimension. We cannot have that." Yukari replied.

* * *

"This next test chamber is broken, and has been replaced with a firing course designed for military androids." GLaDOS stated, reading her script for the first death chamber, as she called the ones with turrets. Yukari had never been so bored in her life.

_I'd like to bust out a gap._ She thought._ Just once. But that would blow my cover. So I've got to keep doing this._

Feigning clumsiness, Yukari used the portal gun to force the androids to collapse, taking them all out as she went through.

"Well done, android. Remember, we have the power to-"

_SHUT UP!_ Yukari suddenly gave a mental scream, having gotten tired of GLaDOS's taunts back around when she called Yukari fat.

"..." The speaker gave off static since Yukari manipulated the border between quiet and sound and muted it.

_I can't take this much longer. I almost blew my cover,_ she thought to herself, hoping GLaDOS would pass it off as an equipment malfunction. She knew she could beat GLaDOS in battle, but wanted her to not know, just in case she was reactivated later somehow. One never knew with these things.

* * *

"There is absolutely no chance of a dangerous malfunction prior to your victory incandescence. Thank you for helping you help us help you help us all." GLaDOS said, priming her camera for her latest snapshot. What she got was much different.

"Alright, AI. I've played your game long enough. I know you left a weakness in here, and I'll be with you in 5 minutes for a showdown. But I don't see why you should know how I escaped. Take this!" Yukari said calmly to the camera.

"What? What are you AGGGGGGGGGHHHH!" GLaDOS screamed in agony as Yukari's attack hit the camera. "You'll pay for that! Huh? Where is she? I'll find her, and she'll pay for that!"

UNHANDLED ERROR IN SHUTTING DOWN

REACTOR UNSTABLE

COOPERATIVE TESTING UNIT HAS BEEN INFECTED BY A VIRUS. ID: "_YAKUMO"_

CHAMBERLOCK HAS CRASHED

INCINERATOR HAS BEEN DEACTIVATED

CAMERA NETWORK HAS ENCOUNTERED A PROBLEM AND NEEDS TO CLOSE.

"wHAT Is gOInG On?" GLaDOS said, feeling woozy. Yukari's attack had consisted of a little cyber-package she'd fed into the system. The virus had overridden the firewalls, and irrepairably damaged GLaDOS's control over the testing system. Now, with the reactor going to blow, she wouldn't even need to use the borderlands. All that was left was to take GLaDOS out of commission. Which the virus was doing, slowly but surely, deleting every file on the network.

Yukari gapped into the room with GLaDOS and said: "Remember this, AI. If you're ever revived, tell your creators that I will be around to stop any and all unauthorized gaps. Got it? Good. I'm leaving. Remember this, and don't **test **yourself against Yukari Yakumo ever again."

"I'll remember this. If we meet again... I WILL kill you." GLaDOS said.

Yukari opened a gap, and as she went to leave, said: "I am the youkai of boundaries. Your portal gun was a violation of my space. Just be glad I'm in a good mood today, or I'd be doing worse." Then she left.

* * *

"NEWS FLASH: There was a nuclear explosion in the desert in Africa. The nuclear fallout has spread halfway across Africa. Millions are dead in what could be the greatest tragedy since 9/11 here in the States. The government has arrested Cave Johnson, president of Aperture Science Incorporated, for having both an illegal nuclear power plant, and performing illegal experiments on human test subjects without proper consent. A raid on the HQ found several incriminating documents. The government is conducting a full investigation into the affairs of Mr. Johnson."

* * *

"Was it really necessary to blow the place up, Yukari?" Reimu asked, shocked at what Yukari had done. The fallout had been worse than Yukari had thought.

"We all make mistakes. Besides, GLaDOS was asking for it." Yukari replied, having decided that she was going to take a nap after this. "Bye." She gapped away.


	4. A Bug Lover's Love Interest!

Wriggle-Aaron story.

Turnback Cave:

"Dang. I've been losing a LOT lately. A lot. I'm sick of everyone torching my bug types! Sick of it, sick of it! But man, things haven't been so good... I wish I had a way to win..."

Aaron walked on, lost in thought when...

**THUD! **A girl fell a little way ahead!

"Huh? What? Who's this?"

She was humanoid, and around the same height as him... she had on blue jeans, and a white shirt. She had green hair, much like himself. Her eyes were a beautiful blue. But that wasn't what her most striking feature was. Her most striking and beautiful feature was, to him, the two antennae jutting from her skull...

"What... are you... Don't worry, I'll get you to safety!"

He then called out his Pokemon, including his Vespiquen. Together, they Flew back to Aaron's house, carrying the mysterious girl with them.

Aaron's House:

The girl sat up and moaned. "Ugh... Where... am I? Last thing I remember was us all flying away from that shrine maiden... A HUMAN!"

The girl suddenly lunged at him, displaying a couple of fangs and an expression that made him cold with fear. _What-Wha-Wha..._

Vespiquen and Skoripi reacted, with Vespiquen hitting with Attack Order, and Skourpi using Poison Tail. The girl flew up and dodged, and began to try to turn them against him.

_Listen to me! Why do you serve him? I bet he's been treating you terribly, making you fight battles for him, that kind of thing. _she said to them.

_You're wrong. Aaron loves us like his own kids. In fact, I think to him, we ARE his kids. No one else but him shows this much care. _Vespiquen responded.

_That's right. I have always loved bugs. See what I mean? _Aaron responded, catching the girl aback.

_How the heck do you know the language of us bugs?! _she asked, shocked.

_I told you. I LOVE bugs of all sizes and shapes. Naturally, I had to learn how to communicate. _Aaron said back.

"OK, I guess I might as well speak Japanese, then. My name's Wriggle Nightbug. I thought you were just another human... but very few show kindness to us bugs. I get revenge all the time... because in the world I come from, we EAT humans." Wriggle, as he now knew her name was, stated.

"And I must say, you're certainly very pretty. I bet most people hate you for those antennae. Me, I'm the opposite. They're the perfect compliment to your outfit and I think they look great. I think I'm in... *cough cough*" He cut himself off abruptly."

_Did he cut himself off from saying that? _Vespiquen remarked to Skorupi

_Oh, be quiet. Fine. Wriggle... I think I'm in love with you! The antennae, the grace... it's all so amazing! _Aaron gave up the pretense of not caring and had rapt adoration in his eyes.

"You... love me... for the same reasons others hate me?" Wriggle asked. "You're kinda weird,,,"

"I assume there is more to you than meets the eye... And I've been doing a horrible job lately... We've been humiliated by Fire types in battles lately."

_Don't cry, Aaron. Please, not again. It's not your fault. We try, and we fail. _Vespiquen stated.

"But it IS! We can't seem to win anymore! If only we could somehow dodge those moves... I cry when I see you all humiliated by Fire types. Because in the end, it reflects badly on bugs in general!" Aaron was legitimately angry now.

_Seriously? He doesn't care about the fact HE'S losing? Just that it makes bugs look bad? _Wriggle said to Aaron's Pokemon, incredulous.

_Yes._

_Amazingly._

_Never met a trainer like him until now._

_He takes those losses really hard._

_He feels like he let us down._

_So you all unanimously say this. I have an idea for helping him... _Wriggle decided that since he wanted a team that could dodge, she would help him obtain that goal. In fact... She'd never met anyone like him. _It's like we were made to be together... _she thought.

Over the next weeks, Wriggle trained his Pokemon in the art of dodging. Although they were slow at first, they learned fast. Of course, she had laughed at his expression when she first used danmaku. She also challenged them to fight while dodging. She hadn't that this much fun in a long time. Indeed, the Spell Cards were quickly proving to be effective training, as after being hit a couple of times, they were down. But eventually, they began to dodge and fire back. These sessions could go on for hours as they tried to score a hit. And Aaron just sat back, cheering both sides on.

Then, she approached him, and asked: "I really enjoy sparring with your Pokemon. Next time you have a battle... can I join the fight? I want to help you!"

He said: "I don't know. I don't want you to get hurt. Don't feel forced into it or anything..."

She said: _I've made up my mind! I want to battle alongside your team!_

He chuckled. _I suppose that's ok. You seem to come from a place where battles are much harder than those here, so you'll be my trump card. K?_

"Sounds good to me." she said. And she meant it. It was exhilarating to be able to win... and fun to dodge at the same time. The only problem had been the pesky issue of not being able to eat humans... but it turned out there was a lot of other meat out there that also tasted good, and wouldn't get all of humanity to descend on oneself.

Pokemon League:

"The match between Firebreather SparkBoy and Elite 4 Aaron will now begin!"

"This will end jus' like the res' of our battles! With yer bugs toasted! Yeh might as well give meh that spot, because yeh ain't doing it any favors. Bugs. Weakest things on th' planet. The idea o' them being a part of th' final challenge? PAH! It's downright stupid! Look a' these guys! GO! Charizar'!"

Charizard came out, roaring and breathing fire everywhere.

"BEGIN!"

"Vespiquen! Use Attack Order!"

"Yeh fool. Charizard, burn those bugs and the honeycomb, too! Wahahahahahahhaa!"

The flamethrower seared through Vespiquen's worker bees and struck her, taking her down.

"AH HA HA HAH! Yeh stan' no chance agains' the blazin' inferno!"

Wriggle clenched her teeth. Sitting out in the stands watching this was cruel...She prepared to fly in, but Aaron shook his head.

_Not yet, my friend. You're our last resort. You've trained them, and they have pride. If you came in now, you would rob the rest of us of satisfaction. Trust me, if we can get down to the last one... Well, we'll see._

"Come out! Drapion!"

"Charizard! BLAST BURN!"

"_Drapion! Dodge and use Poison Tail!_"

With seemingly no prompting from Aaron, Drapion easily dodged the Blast Burn and smashed a powerful Poison Tail at Charizard...

"_Now Hyper Beam!"_

Following up immediately after with a Hyper Beam, removing Charizard from battle.

"Yes!"

"URRRRRRGH! No matter, ma SECOND pokemon will desTROY yeh! Prepare to meet teh ULTIMATE fire type! They are ma last, and they've never let meh down! GROUDON! I choose yeh!"

_Here goes... Wriggle... are you sure you want to fight this thing? _Aaron asked.

_It's big, fiery, and SLOW. This'll be a cinch. _

"I substitute my Drapion out!" Aaron said. "Wriggle... make your entrance."

A cloud of fireflies erupted from the stands. It came to rest at the field, where the cloud slowly dispersed, revealing Wriggle, smiling at the thought of pounding Groudon into the ground.

"What in tarnation is DIS! It looks lik' a gurl!" SparkBoy said.

"Gee. You're certainly good at STATING THE OBVIOUS." SparkBoy's mouth dropped even farther open as Wriggle spoke to him.

"It... It TALKS?!"

"My, my... how rude to call me an it. I look like a girl because I AM a girl. And, you, my friend, are going to be taught a lesson for insulting us bugs!"

She flew into the air and began to fire danmaku at his Groudon. Being a HUGE target, she smiled as it thrashed in pain. It wasn't long before it went down... and then she lost control. She swooped down, fangs out, heading for SparkBoy's head.

"Skorupi! String Shot, quick!" Aaron shouted, realizing what Wriggle was about to do.

The string shot caught her and dragged her back over to Aaron. "Sorry... I just lost control. I'm kinda hungry right now..." she said to him.

"We REALLY need to prevent you from eating any challengers." Aaron responded back. "Anyway, I couldn't help but marvel at your flawless handling."

"Like you said, I've been through worse." Wriggle responded.

Word spread fast (matches were televised, after all), and people adapted. They came up packing first smaller pokemon, and then faster ones. But none could compete with Wriggle's skill. Aaron's team never reached her level, but they, too, grew stronger.

Wriggle became somewhat of a celebrity, signing autographs, and occasionally showing off a spellcard. She also made new ones. When Aaron went up against Cynthia, she was astonished at Wriggle's display of dodging, as Wriggle singlehandedly defeated her entire team.

"Wriggle? Do you miss home?" Aaron asked.

"I have friends back home. But it's no matter. I enjoy this world, and feel that things became more meaningful." Wriggle responded.

At the same time, Team Rocket, Galactic, Aqua, and Magma all began to notice their members in Sinnoh mysteriously disappearing on operations.

Because Wriggle was more than Aaron's battling partner. She partook as a vigilante without anyone's knowledge. She would do night flights, and woe to anyone who committed a crime when she was nearby. Those who did never saw the sun again...

Her coming was a good thing for Sinnoh. A very good thing. It cleansed the world of many Galactic holdouts... The crimes were reduced... And Aaron became number 1. The end.


	5. A Hungry Guest At The Hunger Games

A Hungry Guest at the Hunger Games

Katniss:

Katniss Everdeen stood tall among the tributes heading into the Arena. The Cornucopia stood tall in front of her, full of packs and packs of things. She stood there, awaiting the ringing of the starting bell. _I'll grab that bow, and flee to the forest._

Peeta:

Peeta Mellark stood on the stones as well. He looked around, waiting for that bell to ring. As he stood there, he thought he caught a flash of red from the forest. _Well_, _that settles that. I'm not going that way..._

Clove:

Clove stood on the spot, preparing for what she had trained for her entire life. Her district was counting on her. _I don't know HOW Everdeen got 11, but I'll make her pay! NO ONE outscores the Careers and gets away with it._

Cato:

Cato stood, flexing his muscles, waiting for the bell to ring. Like Clove, Katniss's score had angered him. _I'll kill her first._

Foxface:

_I have one way to win. Trickery. Treachery. Backstabbing. Thievery._

Rue:

Rue also stood atop these mined pedestals. Like Katniss, her strategy was to dodge around the others, wait for things to thin out.

Thresh:

_Anyone messes with me, they die, no questions asked._

Glimmer:

Glimmer was confident she could win. She had the Careers on her side, after all. _I'll figure out how to stop myself from being killed later._

DING!

The starting bell rang! Katniss dived into the fray, grabbed some supplies, and fled into the forest before Peeta could warn her. Noticing Glimmer and Clove coming that way too, he ran a different direction towards the fields.

Cato saw Peeta moving around. He quickly ran towards him, brandishing a mace.

Peeta redoubled his speed. Then, he saw the same flash of red near where he was going. He threw himself to the side as an eerie darkness covered the arena. Cato swung his mace at something. Then Peeta heard a bloodcurdling scream as the darkness lifted. _What... Did the Capitol kill him directly with a muttation?_

*Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang*!

Katniss:

_10 shots. 10 of 24 died today. _Night fell, andthe death reel began to play. The male from District 1. That was surprising. Cato. That was really surprising, and she found herself wondering if he had faked his death somehow. _Ridiculous. The Capitol doesn't fall for that._ Both District 4's. Both District 6's, both of District 7's. Both 8's. That was all. The death reel finished.

_14 left. 14 left to go._

?:

The male she had met was no match for her. _Human is so delicious. I'll show these fools. This will be a REAL Hunger Games! Ehehehehehehehehehe!_

Katniss:

Katniss was on the verge of falling asleep when some idiot came up and lit a fire. She wanted to scream. _Who's the dumbass who thought having a fire was a good idea with Careers combing the darkness?!_

Biggest Idiot In The Games:

_Aaaaaah, a fire. Damn, it's cold out. Lucky me, I have this fire..._

_"_Hello... Are you the kind of person I can eat? Ehehehehehe..." came a voice from the trees.

_Huh? Wait, what? No! NOOOOOOOO! _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-*crunch*"

"Ehehehehehehehe... Food, glorious food. Who else is lighting fires in my darkness?"

*bang*!

Katniss:

_I can't BELIEVE that... And I witnessed it firsthand!_

Katniss was horrified. That girl... She'd never seen anyone like her!

_She came down and landed next to him! Then... She ATE him! She ate his head! Bit it clean off! What IS she? Not a tribute, that's for sure!_

The cannon fired again.

_Someone else died._

Unbeknownst to her, the capital was asking the same question.

"What is that girl?"

"We were not informed she would be here!"

"What do you have to say, Seneca Crane!?"

Crane:

_This girl threatens to RUIN these games. We must destroy her._

"Use some of the Arena's measures. Destroy the 25th Tribute." he ordered.

_I'm almost sorry._

Katniss:

The Careers had found Katniss, and were trying to get her out of the tree. Katniss went to cut down a nearby nest of tracker jackers, when she heard a scream. Looking down, she saw the Careers running scared. The mysterious girl in black was back. She said something that could not be heard at this distance...

Glimmer:

_We have Katniss right where we want her. Now - UGH! Where'd this... gaping hole in my chest come from... And who's chewing... Is that..._

Clove:

*bang*!

_Who is this? She's odd..._

?:

[Dark Sign: "Demarcation!"]

Marvel:

"RUUUUUUUN!"

_I can't deal with... Are those bullets!? Yikes, there sure are a lot of them!_

Marvel ran, and ran, and ran, till he smacked into...

"Does this pose look like 'The saint was crucified?'"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEE-*chomp*

?:

Mmmmmmmm... More... More... I want MORE...

*bang*  
Suddenly, some fireball launchers appeared, launching fireballs at the mysterious girl

"The Capitol has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately."

"Sou nanoka? I'd like to see you TRY!"

She easily flew through the fireballs, and countered with a swirl of-

Capitol:

"What the? BULLETS?! How? She doesn't have a weapon on her!"

"CRANE! What's going on!"

_I'm so dead for this..._

?:

The fireball machines destroyed, she flew off in search of more prey.

The Male from 9:

*sigh* "It's hopeless. The careers will get me, or I'll starve to death."

"Sou nanoka? You'll die anyway? In that case..."

_What? WHAAT? I... _

"GET AWAY FROM ME... GOOO AWAAAAAY! AIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE *chomp*"

?:

*bang*

_No one here puts up a fight. Easy prey._

Peeta:

"Urgh..."

After having a rough time with a cave, he lay on the ground, leg broken.

_Trying to climb that was stupid. STUPID. You made a mistake, Peeta, and it will cost you._

A mysterious girl flew down near him and walked over.

_Wait, flew down? ...I'm hallucinating, aren't I?_

"Hello. You seem to be in a lot of pain." the girl said conversationally. "My name is Rumia. I could relieve you of that pain. Do you want me to?"

"Yes... Please..."

She wore a black dress, and had blonde hair. She wore a red ribbon in that hair.

Rumia walked over, barely hiding a grin. She opened her mouth wider than Peeta had ever seen a mouth open, when-

Katniss:

"PEETA! NO!"

She was just in time! Her instincts had been right, Peeta was in trouble! From the looks of things, he had vastly misunderstood this girl. She nocked some arrows to the bow Glimmer had carried and began to shoot rapidly at Rumia.

Rumia flew up into the air, and started to dodge the arrows, showing off by doing flips and barrel rolls and other aerial stunts.

_Why that obnoxious little...!_

Rumia:

[Moon Sign: _Moonlight Ray!_]

Katniss:

_What... OH CRAP._

Katniss dived for cover as bullets of energy impacted everywhere. Her first reaction was to think the Gamemakers were behind it. However, it quickly became clear the bullets were coming from Rumia!

"What ARE you?"

Rumia:

"I'm your worst nightmare. The fiend who lives in the dark. The youkai who eats humans. I'm the youkai of darkness! Rumia!"

Peeta:

_Oh... Good thing Katniss showed up or I would have been her next meal! I'd like to help, but with a broken leg, I can't do much..._

Katniss:

"The time for talking is over."

Katniss began to nock arrows and shoot them at Rumia. This time, Rumia stayed in place as arrow after arrow hit her while she shot danmaku. The clearing grew darker and darker.

Rumia:

"Ugh... You win... for now. Farewell... Katniss Everdeen. We will meet again!"

Rumia flew up and away over the trees.

_Curses! That would have been an easy meal, had she not showed up. He trusted me, too!_

As she flew, she noticed a fire burning in the woods.

_More food..._

Katniss:

*bang*!

_6 tributes left. What IS that girl? Is she the Capitol's gimmick this time? It doesn't seem like their style..._

"Hold on, Peeta, we've got to get you to safety."

She was dragging Peeta over to the cave when she heard-

*bang*

_They're going through tributes a lot faster than usual... And I bet that girl is involved! I've never seen a weapon with a personality, though... what IS she?_

_5 left. Me, Peeta. Probably Rue. Probably Foxface. And probably Thresh. No way to tell who died, though._

Suddenly, the Arena was plunged into darkness. At the entrance of the cave, Rumia appeared, her eyes seeming to glow red.

Rumia:

"Katniss... You are indeed a worthy foe. You are the only one that put up what even resembled a fight. Therefore..."

Rumia bowed.

"Allow me to assist you in killing the rest of these imbeciles. Just let me eat them, I'm kinda hungry."

Rumia grinned at the last line.

Katniss reeled in shock.

_This... THING wants to ally with me? I don't know. She would certainly be useful, given her mysterious abilities. But what guarantee do I have that she won't turn on me? On the other hand, I can hardly fight her off..._

"I... I guess that's OK..."

"Great!"

Peeta:

Peeta wanted to scream. Had Katniss really just allied with darkness itself?

_I thought I knew her better than that! Why would she ally with that thing!? _

"Peeta... This is the best thing for both of us. We stand a better chance of coming out alive doing this."

_Chance or no chance, there are lines one does not cross. She crossed them all at once, allying with this thing._

Katniss:

Katniss could see the pain in Peeta's eyes as she accepted Rumia's offer. She hastened to explain, and Peeta looked at her with something resembling contempt.

In the meantime, Rumia had disappeared someplace.

*Bang*

Suddenly, Katniss felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around, nocking an arrow... Then lowered it when she realized it was Rumia. She looked at Rumia, and nearly vomited.

"Hi! Just 4 more humans. 4 more in this stadium. This was the late Clove. Pity we don't have any garlic."

_Bleagh... Why... _

Rumia was COVERED in blood. Drenched in it. And she was holding Clove's arm out to Katniss.

"This is the Hunger Games! Want a bite? To the victor goes the spoils..."

_What the hell... She... Ick..._

"I will politely have to decline." Katniss would have said more, but she had to choke down the bile rising in her throat.

_What is she?_

Rumia:

Rumia shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

Rumia flew into the tree and started gnawing on the arm.

_Why does no one but me seem to understand? Ah, well..._

Katniss:

_What have I gotten myself into? What monster have I allied with?_

Rumia disappeared again. She reappeared holding Thresh and Foxface... both seemingly stunned.

"All it takes to capture someone..." she said, caressing their necks with her teeth, "Is to stun them by hitting the right point. Go on, shoot."

Katniss nocked an arrow, and shot. Foxface took an arrow in the gut.

At the same time, Rumia bit off Thresh's head.

_Why isn't the horn sounding- PEETA!_

Katniss dived for Peeta as Rumia swooped down and headed for him at the same time. As she got there, Rumia struck, scattering pieces of Peeta everywhere as she tore into him.

The cannon went off.

* * *

She returned home, still in a state of shock. The victory ceremony had seemed dull without Peeta by her side. Immediately after the cannon had gone off, Rumia had flown away.

As she arrived, she stepped through the shadow of her house, and was abruptly grabbed from behind.

"Shhhhhh... I didn't kill Peeta. I saved him." came Rumia's voice. "Look inside if you don't believe me."

She went inside. Sitting on a chair was Peeta.

_Not the picture of health, but nor is he a starving man. What's been going on?_

"I've been out hunting. Not human, but deer and whatnot. I happen to love this place, and I think I'll stay."

Rumia had suddenly appeared in the chair's shadow, talking to her.

And District 12 was reunited with both tributes. With a little... persuasion, the Capitol looked the other way. Rumia came along on hunting trips with Katniss.

The End


End file.
